Dear Thalia
by musicmidnight
Summary: Nico's gone in shock. He writes to her everyday, but she never writes back. Warning: Sad! I cried writing it. Slight Percabeth.


**Day 1**

_Dear Thalia,_

_Hello, Love. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again. Promise me we'll hang out soon? We can go to movies and play mind jokes with the mortals again because I know you loved that. Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Nico_

**Day 2**

_Dear Thalia,_

_Hello again. I wrote again because I wanted to let you know that I wrote you a song. Maybe you could come over and I can sing it to you. Percy said he's gonna take me out to get fresh air and to get my mind off of things. But you'll always be on my mind. Miss you lots._

_Love, _

_Nico_

**Day 4**

_Dear Thalia, _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to write you yesterday, Percy took me out into the city. I had fun, but it would have been better if you were there. Do you miss me too? Sometimes I get paranoid and get scary thoughts about you not missing me. But let's hope I can trust myself. I love you, Thals. Write back soon._

_Love, _

_Nico_

**Day 6**

_Dear Thalia,_

_I still miss you. I can't stand being away from you any longer. I talked to Annabeth today. She said I can't go to your apartment anymore because you're busy. But I know that's not true. As you read this, I just thought you should know I've had a rough week. It would brighten my day up if you wrote back, Love. I could really use some of your words of encouragement. _

_Love, _

_Nico_

**Day 11**

_Dear Thalia,_

_I'm so, so sorry I haven't written in a couple of days. Percy and Annabeth took me to the hospital because they thought I went into mental shock. I assured them I was fine, and the doctors put me on meds that make me tired. It feels strange sleeping without you in my arms. It's freezing at night. Remember when we were at Zeus's Fist and Artemis caught us together? She kicked you out of the hunt. But you weren't sad. You were happy that we could finally be together without hiding, and I was too. I'll never forget that night. Anyway, I haven't heard from you. Are you okay? Are you sick? I'll talk to Annabeth and I'll see if I can come to your apartment. I love you._

_Love,_

_Nico_

**Day 13**

"Percy, he can't keep doing this. He needs to stop."

Percy and Annabeth watched from the top of the stairs as Nico scribbled on another stationary.

"Look at him, Annie. It's heartbreaking. We need to help him."

Annabeth paused. "I agree. He needs to get better and understand. He needs to accept it. We'll take him back to the hospital again."

**Day 14**

_Dear Thalia,_

_I saw you today. Not really, Percy said I was dreaming, but it was good enough for me. It was fuzzy. They say that demigod dreams are bad, but this one made me happy. I don't know what it meant though. You kept telling me you loved me, but I should let go until later. You kept saying it. "Let go, Nico. We'll meet again. I love you." Can you tell me what it means? It'll help my confusion. I'll see you soon, hopefully._

_Love, Nico_

**Day 15**

_Dear Thalia, _

_Percy and Annabeth are getting on my nerves. They keep telling me I'm in shock and I'll be in trouble if I don't get better. But I feel perfectly fine. And you know what? I'm going to visit you today. Percy agreed on taking me since I don't have a car. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Nico_

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Percy kept his hands on the wheel. "You'll see, Nico."

Nico looked out the car window. It was _not_ near Thalia's apartment. "You said you'd take me to Thalia's."

"Thalia's busy, bro."

"But I want to see her. She loves me, she told me. She'll make time for me. Please, Perce."

Percy stayed silent. They pulled up at the hospital.

"Why are we here? I want to see Thalia!"

"Thalia's inside. Let's go," Percy insisted.

They walked inside. Percy had Nico sit down while he talked to a nurse, and afterwards she led them both to a room. She told Nico to lay down.

"Is Thalia here?" He asked desperately.

"Nico, just lay down. She'll be here soon." Percy urged. Nico hesitantly went to the hospital bed.

He felt a pain in his upper arm and felt dizzy.

"Percy...?" He slurred. His last vision before he went into a deep sleep was Percy towering over him, whispering, "Get better, dude."

**Day 16**

It had been two weeks since Thalia died at the Minotaur's hand. Two weeks since Nico went into mental shock and wouldn't accept that she's gone. One week since he became ill, and only a day since the nurses started working on him.

"Nurse, can you please tell Thalia that I miss her and to come visit me soon? I don't like it here. Thalia doesn't like hospitals either."

**Day 17**

"Nurse, I need to talk to Thalia. She needs to know that I love her and she's beautiful because if I don't tell her, no one else will and something might happen. When can I leave?"

**Day 20**

_"Where the fuck is Thalia? Get out! Don't come back until you bring me my Thalia!"_

**Day 25**

"Thalia? Is that you? Oh thank the gods. I missed you so much. Where are you going? You're leaving again? Don't go. Thalia? Thalia?"

**Day 26**

"Clear!"

The nurses pressed the paddles against his limp body again. His back arched, and his heart rate sped up. But it didn't do much.

"Clear!"

The process continued until a steady beep filled the room, and Nico's heart line went flat.

**One month later**

_Dear Nico,_

_Have fun with Thalia, Man. I know you missed her. Anyways, me and Annabeth miss you a lot. I really do hope you're having the time of your life. Take care of her, Nics. Maybe we'll run into your reincarnations someday and we'll be four again._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

* * *

Thalia pranced around in Elysium with Nico. Right now, they hadn't had a care in the Underworld, so to speak. They were together again, and nothing, no one, is going to get between them ever again. Fear of getting separated at Rebirth, they chose not to leave Elysium, and to stay here forever. Fifty-five years later, they were joined by their old friends and were four again, like Percy had said they would be.


End file.
